DESEO
by Adhara88
Summary: ¡¿Como puedo ser tan imbécil de fijarme justo en ella!...


**_Disclaimer: Ay... (suspiro)... ya quisiera yo que Sirius fuera mio... pero no lo es =,(... así que no me demanden... todo se lo debemos a J.  
_**

Espero que les agrade este One-Shot. Se me ocurrio en un momento se súbita inspiración. LEMMON. Estan advertidos.

* * *

Había pasado evitándola todo el maldito verano. ¿Por qué?. Había muchas razones. La primera y más importante, esa pequeña niña de 15 años lo estaba volviendo loco. Tal vez era el hecho de que no había estado con una mujer desde hacia años. Desde que entro en Azcaban. Pero ese no era un motivo para desear con tanto ahínco a una NIÑA ¡Merlín!. No debía. No podía. El tenía ya 35 años. Era un viejo, y ella podría ser su hija. Él no tenía ningún derecho a desearla de esa manera tan posesiva y desquiciante.

La segunda, no menos importante. Esa pequeña niña que lo trastornaba, era la mejora miga de su ahijado. La mejor amiga de Harry ¡Por Merlín! Él es hijo de James, su mejor amigo ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto?. Sería como una violación. Hermione jamás sentiría lo mismo por él. Nunca. Entonces lo más sensato era mantener las distancias.

Con esos pensamientos, se encontraba recorriendo la extensa biblioteca de su casa. Ya era de madrugada. No podía dormir. Desde que ella piso esta casa, de hecho, ya no podía dormir.

De pronto escucho un ruido. Se asomo lentamente, para observar que había ocasionado aquel ruido. Y la vio. Era ella. Caminaba hacia el sillón que él había estado ocupando, frente al fuego de la chimenea. Tenía en sus manos un libro. Él pudo distinguir la portada, era una novela. Una muy caliente por cierto. Se asombro ante este hecho. Una niña como ella, con ese tipo de lectura en medio de la madrugada.

Pero se arrepintió la vida de haber meditado en ello. Ese solo pensamiento lo éxito de tal forma, que pudo sentir como su miembro se endurecía de una manera inimaginable para ser causado solo por un maldito pensamiento. Solo atino a cerrar los ojos y tratar de tranquilizarse. Cuando los abrió, vio algo que lo dejo helado. Ella se encontraba recostada en el sillón, sonrosada frotándose los muslos con la cabeza hacia atrás. El libro que sostenía había ido a parar en la mullida alfombra de la biblioteca. Ella se arañaba los muslos con desesperación. Su camisón era muy pequeño, apenas le cubría estando de pie, en la posición en la que se encontraba Sirius podía ver absolutamente todo. Ella se retorcía, desconociendo lo que su cuerpo le pedía, pero desesperada por ello.

Se levanto del sillón súbitamente. Y lo vio. Sirius se encontraba ahí de pie, sin saber como diablos reaccionar ante semejante espectáculo. Ella se encontraba con su cabello más enmarañado que de costumbre, sonrosada, su labio inferior se encontraba completamente rojo, de tanto que se lo mordía y sugestivamente húmedo, sus ojos irradiaban un deseo irrefrenable. Jamás la había visto tan deseable.

-¿No podías dormir?- pregunto ella sin quitar el contacto visual.

-No- respondió llanamente él. No sabía cuanto más podría contenerse de lanzársele encima si seguía frente a ella.

-Yo tampoco- dijo ella y le sonrió ¿coquetamente?. Debía estar volviéndose loco. El deseo lo hacia delirar.

-Bien, creo que me voy, necesito descansar un poco- dijo él con todo el aplomo que pudo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando ella se le interpuso en el camino. Jamás la había tenido tan cerca.

-Pareciera que estas huyendo de algo- dijo ella inocentemente.- ¿estas bien?-

-S-si claro- su perfume lo estaba embriagando. No resistiría mucho más. –Yo solo debo irme-.

Entonces paso lo que él jamás hubiera esperado que pasara. Ella coloco lentamente su pequeña y blanca mano sobre el pecho del animago. Él no podía hablar, no podía respirar, no podía mover un solo músculo. Todas sus fuerzas estaban enfocadas en no responder a esa tan inocente caricia. Ella alzo la mirada llena de deseo, sin comprender que era lo que sentía, y porque no le había dejado marchar.

-Sirius yo…- murmuro. Pero no sabía que decir, porque no lo entendía. No sabía como descifrar al remolino en su estomago, y las ansias irremediables de que ese hombre que tenia al frente la tocara. Suspiro. Y se aferro a su camisa.-… no lo entiendo-.

El ya no podía soportarlo más.

-Déjame ir-

-No puedo, ni quiero-

-¿Que quieres de mi pequeña?- Sirius no movía ni un músculo mientras hablaba.

-Lo que tú quieras darme- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. –Hoy soy tuya, has conmigo lo que se te de la gana- y diciendo esto se pego completamente a él.

Él no pudo contenerse más y la tomo por la cintura. La apretó contra él estrujando su camisón. Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron ferozmente. Ella enterró sus manos en el cabello de él, al momento que introducía su lengua dentro de la boca del animago. Él recorría su cuerpo con premura casi lastimándola, pero ella no se quejaba. Ella sabía que él lo necesitaba, había observado como la miraba.

Él la tomo por las caderas y la alzo, mientras la dirigía al sillón. Ella aprovecho esto y enrosco sus piernas en las caderas del animago. Él no perdió tiempo y la sostuvo del trasero recorriéndolo y estrujándolo. Ella hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, él aprovecho para besarle y morderle todo el cuello y pecho. Ella se apretaba más contra él, sintiendo su erección. Esto la volvió loca. Hundió sus dedos en la espalda de él. Él gimió y la recostó en el sillón. Ella al sentir un más fuerte la erección del animago se le escapo un susurro de su boca.

-Sirius..-

En ese momento el animago volvió al mundo real. Ella era una niña. Y él un maldito pervertido. Se levanto como si ella le quemara. Ni la miro y salio corriendo de la biblioteca.

Ella lo miro irse y sonrió. Se levanto con mucha tranquilidad y salio también de la biblioteca, rumbo al baño donde sabía que lo encontraría. En la ducha.

Llego a la puerta del baño. Escuchaba el agua correr. Abrió la puerta con suma delicadeza. Él no lo noto. Dejo caer su camisón y sus bragas en el piso del baño, completamente desnuda se encamino hacia la cortina que la separaba de aquel hombre completamente desnudo, y loco de pasión por ella.

Abrió la cortina de un solo golpe. Y lo vio. Estaba con una mano apoyada en la pared, el brazo estirado y la cabeza gacha, mientras sostenía su prominente erección con la otra mano. Al verla quiso cubrirse, pero ella fue más rápida.

No soporto verlo en tal agonía. Se lanzo obre él, jalando su cabeza para besarlo. Él apenas pudo reaccionar, la tomo en sus brazos. Ella lo besaba con furia y pasión, incitándolo con su lengua. Jugando. Ella tomo con una de sus manos la prominente erección del animago y lo coloco entre sus piernas y lo apretó. El gimió. La tomo por el trasero alzándola. Ella jadeo al sentir la fría baldosa en su espalda. Él le mordió los pechos mientras empezó un vaivén en la húmeda cavidad de la chica, sin penetrarla, solo rozando su húmeda intimidad. Ella se desespero, y noto que él lo estaba dudando. Así que tomo él miembro de él con una mano y lo introdujo ella dentro de si. Se tenso inmediatamente por el dolor que le causo. Él se asusto y se quedo completamente quieto. Ella se abrazo a él y le susurro en el oído.

-Vamos Pad, esta noche quiero ser completamente tuya, hazme tuya pad, solo hazme tuya-

El animago comenzó a moverse poco a poco. Ella se relajo y comenzó a moverse con él. Él la sostenía mientras la envestía una y otra vez, mientras devoraba sus pechos, los mordía y los lamía. Ella subió sus manos al tubo de la cortina para darle más libertas al animago. El la observo, era tan hermosa. Seguía envistiéndola. De pronto ella sonrió y se bajo de él. Lo empujo hacia el inodoro he hizo que se siente. Se sentó sobre él, sin romper el contacto visual y comenzó a moverse mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Con cada movimiento sus senos saltaban y esto excitaba más al animago. Enterró su cara en ellos. Sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría. Entonces la tumbo el piso del baño y comenzó a envestir con violencia. Ella gemía ruidosamente mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. El apretó más sus caderas mientras sentía como ella se retorcía y se arqueaba bajo él, mientras explotaba de placer y él le siguió. Quedando los dos cuerpos totalmente relajados en el suelo del baño.

-Estas loca niña-

-Tal vez- dijo ella y se levanto. Lo miro, le sonrió y se marcho.

A siguiente día todos los chicos regresaron al colegio, incluyéndola a ella. Él solo la miraba. No ya no era una niña. Era una Mujer. _Su_ mujer, y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso nunca.

Luego de que se marcharan, subió a la biblioteca, se recostó en el sillón, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar. Su pie choco con algo. Abrió los ojos y se topo con el libro que ella estuvo leyendo la noche anterior. Lo tomo del suelo y algo cayo de él. Era una foto. De él. La tomo y observo que había algo escrito en él reverso.

_¡¿Como puede ser que te desee tanto?! Algún día… Algún día seré tuya Sirius Black._

Y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Ojala valga la pena como para un comentario, me gustaria mucho saber si les gusto o no.

Sin más.

Besos.

kRo.


End file.
